


Looky More Fluffy Fluffy Fluff Fluff

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh look more Mika/Andy fluff I wrote while watching star trek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looky More Fluffy Fluffy Fluff Fluff

Mika paused the video and set his laptop on the floor. He felt weird. Was he too hot? Was he thirsty? He rolled over and pressed his face into a pillow. 

He heard Andy walk into the room. “There!” Andy said. “All the little bits of hair are gone. I am now officially un-prickly!” The bed squeaked slightly as he flopped down next to Mika. 

Mika rolled onto his back and pulled Andy down on top of him. Andy kissed him on the nose. “Not right now, okay?” He started to get back up. 

“No, not that,” Mika said. “I… I just don't feel quite right. Can you stay here for a bit?”

Andy lay back down. “What's wrong?” he asked. He felt Mika's forehead. “You don't have a fever, that's good at least.”

“I don't think there's really anything wrong,” Mika said. “I just don't feel right.” He shifted Andy more squarely onto his chest. The pressure felt amazing. 

Andy ran a hand through Mika's hair and kissed his neck. “Well, if this feels good I'll stay however long you want.”

Mika rubbed the back of Andy's head. “Hey, I thought you said you weren't prickly any more!” The top of his head was nice and soft, though, and still damp. 

“I thought you liked my head being prickly!” Andy protested. “Anyway, I meant that I washed off all the little bits of hair.”

“I do,” Mika said. He kept rubbing his fingers over Andy's head. He was starting to feel better. “This is good prickly.” He dug his fingers into Andy's scalp. 

“Ok, keep doing that,” Andy said. “That feels _really_ nice.”

Mika grinned. He was feeling almost back to normal now. “Kiss my neck again and maybe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just fluff as an excuse for a stimming fic. Are stimming fics even a thing? Oh who cares they are now
> 
> Oh yeah and yes mika is in fact watching the beatles cartoon at the beginning


End file.
